Molding as a means to replicate functional and artisanal masters can be traced from the manufacturing of Mesopotamian tools to the casting of Renaissance statues. Recently, molding at the nanoscale has driven the production of high-density optical and magnetic storage media (Kang, S. et al., Opt. Eng. 2000, 39, 689-694; Wu, W. et al., Appl. Phys. A-Mater. 2005, 80, 1173-1178), organic light-emitting diodes (Rogers, J. A. et al., Appl.Phys. Lett. 1998, 73, 294-296; Menard, E. et al., Chem. Rev. 2007, 107, 1117-1160), polymer photovoltaic cells (Kim, M. S. et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 2007, 90, 123113-3; Ko, D. H. et al., Nano Lett. 2009, 9, 2742-2746), and field-effect transistors (Zhang, F. et al., Nano Lett. 2002, 2, 1373-1377; Hamedi, M. et al., Nano Lett. 2009, 9, 631-635; Ko, S. H. et al., Nano Lett. 2007, 7, 1869-1877). Although rigid molds can imprint soft and semi-hard materials, they are expensive to create and brittle at nanoscale dimensions (Chou, S. Y. et al., Science 1996, 272, 85-87; Chou, S. Y. et al., Nature 2002, 417, 835-837). Elastomeric molds have also been used to pattern soft materials, but their feature sizes are mostly limited to sub-micron dimensions (King, E. et al., Adv. Mater. 1997, 9, 651-654; Yang, P. et al., Science 2000, 287, 465-467; Zhao, X. M. et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 1997, 71, 1017-1019; Kim, E. et al., Nature 1995, 376, 581-584; Rolland, J. P. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 10096-10100; Klajn, R. et al., Science 2007, 316, 261-264; Jeong, K. H. et al., Science 2006, 312, 557-561). However, what all current molding methods have in common is that their primary goal is to generate replicas of the master. Therefore, if different features are desired, new masters are necessary to create every new pattern.